BirdFlash
by geekygirl129
Summary: was originaly the 30 day OTP challenge! Now its just Birdflash oneshots. It is Birdflash (Robin & Wally) if you don't like don't read. Rated T cause im paranoid.
1. Hand Holding

Hi I am going to do the 30 Day OTP Challenge! It will be BirdFlash (Robin & Kidflash) don't like don't read. I don't own the characters (sadly).

**Holding Hands**

(At the Allen house)

"Wally why did you run all the way to Gotham grab my hand and run back here?" Richard asked his boyfriend. "Because I got this new game and I didn't want to play it by myself" Wally said. Richard looked at him like he was crazy. "You couldn't have called first?" "Nope! Are you gonna play or just sit there?" Wally asked waving the controller in Dick's face. "I'll play… Wally how are we gonna play if you won't let go of my hand? Not that im complaining" Richard asked holding there intertwined hands up. "Oh didn't think about that… oh well the game can wait. Let's go get some pizza." Wally said lift Richard up with him. "You are such an idiot." "Im your idiot. Now pizza!" "Whatever kid dork." Richard said as he and Wally headed out the door. "Hey Mrs. Allen." "Hello Richard" Iris said as they walked out the door. /Ring Ring Ring/ "Hello. Oh Bruce yes Richard is here. He and Wally just left. Ok bye." "Wally really needs to learn to call first." Iris thought to herself.

Sorry it's so short but I like it. The next on will be longer.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Second prompt ^_^ I don't own anything but the plot bunny.

Cuddling Somewhere

"What are we watching?" Artemis asked as she walked into the living room where everyone but Meagan was sitting. Klauder was sitting in one of the armchairs, Superboy was sitting on the loveseat as well as Meagan, and Robin was curled up next to Wally with his head on Wally's shoulder. She was beginning to wonder if they were together because they were always cuddling. She sat in the second armchair. Meagan walked in the room with 3 bowls of popcorn one for Artemis and Klauder on for her and Conner and the last and biggest for Wally and Robin. "We are watching Finding Nemo!" Meagan said happily "cool"

By the end of the movie Superboy had already headed to bed as well as Klauder. Wally and Robin fell asleep with Robin's head on Wally's lap and Wally leaning back against the couch. "Aww do you think we should wake them?" Meagan asked looking at Wally and Robin. "Nah let them sleep they look pretty comfy." Artemis said as she turned off the TV and headed to bed. Before Meagan let she covered them up.

"I can't believe they actually believed we fell asleep before 10!" Wally said as he picked his head up.

"I know!" Robin said sitting up. "Video game marathon?" "You know it. Wally sped over to the TV turned it on and switched it to the right channel while robin put the game in and grabbed the controllers. Wally went back over to the couch. "I love movie nights" "So do I." Wally said as he started the game.

The next morning when the team came into the living room Wally was spread out on the couch with Robin on his chest both fast asleep, and the screen was paused on the start menu with two controllers on the floor.

I love BirdFlash cuddles! ^-^


	3. Gaming or watching movies

Gaming or Watching a Movie

"Loser buys pizza!" Wally yelled as he and Richard started the game. "You're on!" "Dude! What was that move?" "Im not telling you or you'll use it against me." Dick said with a smirk. After a full hour of playing Wally lost. "No way! You totally cheated!" "Prove it" "Whatever I'll call in for pizza." Wally pouted as he took out his phone and dialed the number. 20 minutes later the pizza came.

"Round two?" Wally asked looking at Dick. "As long as you stay traught!" Dick said as he flipped into the gaming room. "Dude what is it with you and your made up words?" Wally asked while starting the game. "I don't know there just asterous." "Ok" half-way through the game Bruce came in. "Wally, Barry wants you home in an hour." "Tell him I will be there." Wally said not paying any attention to him. Bruce just rolled his eyes and left.

"YES!" Wally yelled excitedly while jumping around the room "I finally beat you at a game!" "Yes yes you did now you need to go before Barry gets here." "Wait… you let me win! Dude not cool!" Wally whined. "Sorry but it takes you thirty minutes to get to central so you better leave now." Dick said with a smirk. "You just wait till next time Dick I will beat you!" Wally said as he left. "No you won't." Dick muttered after Wally left.


	4. On a Date

Hi im sooooo sorry our internet went out so I couldn't post anything all weekend! 0-0 It was awful. But here you go.

On a Date

"Where are we going wally?" Dick asked as Wally continued running to who knows where. "Not telling you it's a surprise!" Wally replied stubbornly. After about ten minutes of running Wally slowed down. When Richard saw what was done he hugged Wally. "Happy 5 year friendaversary and one year anniversary!" Wally said hugging Dick back. "I can't believe you remembered! You hardly ever remember our friendaversary!" Dick said looking at the small picnic set up on the beach with a volleyball net set up. "Come on Dick let's eat im starving!" "You're always hungry Wally." By the time they finished eating it was dark they were Laing in the sand with Wally's arm underneath Richard's head. "So did I surprise you?" Wally asked while they were looking the stars. "Yes Wally you did this was amazing thankyou." Dick said turning on his side to look at his boyfriend/best friend. "No problem Dick, was it the best date I have planned so far?" Wally asked. "Wally it's the only date YOU have planned!"

Hope you like it. I thought it would be cute if they got together 4 years exactly after they became friends.


	5. Kissing

Kissing

"Wally?" Robin asked as Wally regained consciousness. "Rob? What happened?" Wally asked sitting up.

"You got hit in the head Baywatch." Artemis said looking slightly worried (only slightly). "How did you guys still get the information?" Wally asked quickly looking at the team. "Chill Wally you're going to hurt yourself. And yes we got the information. Batman and Superman are reviewing it. Now sit back down!" Robin said looking at Wally like he was crazy. "Im a speedster we heal faster." "I don't care sit the heck down!" "Im fine Rob… actually im hungry im gonna go get some food." Wally said as he sped out of the room "He's such an idiot!" Robin stormed out of the room. "Should we do something?" Meagan asked Artemis. "Im going to go smack some sense into Wally." Artemis said stalked into the kitchen.

When Artemis walked into the kitchen she walked right up to Wally and smacked him hard in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?" Wally asked "You're an idiot!" "You've said that but why did you hit me!?" "Because you were hit in the head hard enough that you were unconscious or two days! And then you get up and eat! We were worried sick! Especially Robin he stayed in the same chair for 48 hours! You had him so worried and when he tells you to sit down you ignore him and go get pizza! You are an I.D.I.O.T!" Artemis yells successfully making Wally shrink. "Wow, I didn't realize I was out for two days. That must have been some hard hit." Wally said sheepishly. "It was." Robin said coming into the room. "That's why I wanted you to sit down. You may be a speedster but you still need to be checked over to make sure you don't have any lasting damage." Robin explained. "Rob im so sorry I scared you!" Wally said looking down at robin. "Hey we all get hurt next time don't just jump up." "Okay." Wally then leaned down to kiss Robin. Artemis who they obviously forgot was in the room was shocked then realizing it was a private moment quietly snuck out of the room. "Meagan don't go in there right now they are um… making ou...up!" Artemis said leading Meagan away from the kitchen.

HhHH


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Wearing Each Other's Clothes

"Im Kidflash I eat everything and flirt with every girl I see!" Joked Robin as he came out of the changing rooms in Wally's uniform. "Im Robin Im a tiny ninja!" Wally said running out in robin's uniform. "What are you doing?" Artemis asked. "Duh we are trading uniforms for the day!" Wally said looking at Artemis as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ok…why?" "Because it's fun!" "You two are strange." Artemis said as she left the room. "Dude we should talk Batman into making everyone on the team switch uniforms for a day!" Wally said looking at Robin excitedly. "That would be totally asterous! But I don't think he will allow it." "If anyone can it's you Rob now…go!" "Ok"

(30 minutes later)

After half an hour of arguing and yelling. The team stood in the mission room Superboy was wearing Aqualad's uniform and vice versa, Artemis was wearing Meagan's uniform and vice versa, and Robin and Kidflash were laughing their heads off at the looks that the team was giving them. "Come on you guys its funny!" Wally laughed. "No it isn't. You two are so dead!" Artemis yelled as she started chasing them. "Who do you think is going to win?" Meagan asked looking at Aqualad and Superboy. "My bet is on Artemis." Conner stated simply. "I just do not want anyone to get yelled at for breaking another expensive machine." Aqualad stated watching as Artemis shot arrows at the rafters where Robin and Wally were hiding.


	7. Cosplaying

I HATE our internet provider! And with that note here you go prompt # 7

Cosplaying

"What have I said about wearing your uniform in the house?" Bruce asked Richard as he came down stairs in his Robin suit. "Im not technically Robin! Wally and I are going to a con." Robin replied sending a text to who Bruce assumed was Wally. "Why are you in your uniform then?" "It's my costume!" Richard said as he opened the door and there was Wally in his Kidflash uniform. "Bye" Richard said as Wally picked him up bridle style and sped off. "What am I going to do with him?" Bruce asked himself.

"Dude we are going to have the best costumes!" Wally exclaimed as he set Richard down behind the con building. "It's going to be asterous!" Richard agreed as they walked into the con. "Wow! Your costumes are so realistic! You must have spent hours making them!" A girl in a Wonder Woman costume said. "Thanks and yours is really cool!" Richard said. "That was awesome!" Richard said as they left. "Awesome enough to make up for the fact that we are going to be grounded from now till we die, for going in our actual uniforms?" Wally asked. "Yep."


	8. Shopping

Shopping

"This stinks!" "Wally it's our turn to go shopping, so stop whining and get a cart." Robin said as he and Wally pulled out the list of what they needed. Wally was unhappy and was making Robin unhappy. This was not an unusual thing Robin was always stuck shopping with Wally, which he found very annoying. As much as a speedster ate you would think that going shopping would be great, more food! But no on the contrary it was worse than well Robin couldn't think of anything except how he just wanted to leave. After they were done they paid and left the store. When they got back Meagan put everything away. "Guys? Why did you only get half of the list?" She asked once she was done. "Wally I told you shut up so I could think! Now we have to go back." Robin exclaimed. "Nope im so not going back I HATE shopping!" Wally said "Ow ow ow!" Wally exclaimed as he was suddenly being dragged out of the cave by his ear. "This time stay QUIET! So we don't have to go back!"


	9. Hanging with Friends&Wearing Animal Ear

I am sorry but due to some stuff I haven't been able to update for a while but I will try and update more. I am merging two prompts into one. (Artemis is close friends with Robin and Wally so she knows Richards secret I.D."

Hanging with Friends

Wearing Animal Ears

"Why are we doing this again?" Artemis asked looking at Richard and Wally. "Because Artemis, it would be an awesome picture!" Wally said while holding Richards hand. "It's stupid Wally! You agree right Dick?" Artemis asked looking at Dick with the if im going down your going down with me look. "Well…It's um…original?" Robin asked looking between Wally and Artemis. "Thanks Dick… see Mis he likes it!" Wally said putting his arm around Richard. "Fine… have I told you how much I hate you?" "Not in the last 48 hours." "Oh…I hate you." Artemis said. "Ok here you go…and here you go." Wally said handing Artemis and Richard a pair of animal ears. Artemis looked at the fox ears with a look that said I hate you, and put them on. Richard put his bat ears on while Wally put on his rabbit ears. "This is ridiculous!" Artemis said. "Hold on… smile!" Wally said snapping the picture before Artemis took them off. "I really hate you" "Yeah yeah Mis come on lets go get ice-cream." Richard said "Ice-cream!" and Wally was gone. "Let's go before kid mouth eats all the ice-cream." Artemis told Richard and they took off running after Wally.

I hope you like it. I don't own the characters only the plot bunny. Also does anyone know a good Young justice RP?


	10. Birdnapped

Don't kill me (Hides behind Batman)

"Let go I have to go send joker to prison!" (Batman glares at everyone and leaves)

Anyway… I am changing this fic a bit. It will still be Birdflash but it isn't the 30 Day OTP Challenge cause my mind has pretty much missed all of the givens and went its on strange path (You don't want to know…trust me). Also I will be uploading as many times as I can starting on the 19th through the 25 cause its BIRDFLASH week! :D

This chapter is a request from a Guest asking for a chapter where Dick gets kidnapped by Joker and Batman doesn't know so Artemis and Wally have to save him. I absolutely love the idea, so that's what I did. Enjoy!

* * *

Wallys POV

"oh man oh man we are so dead!" I said looking at Artemis who was re-reading the note for the fifth time. "Im glad im not the one who is going to have to tell Bruce if he dies." Artemis said looking at me 'Dick will be fine…its just Joker and its not like hes in civies , yeah he will be fine till we get there.' "So where do we need to go?" I asked Artemis. "Um… abandoned warehouse 129. Why is it alays an abandoned warehouse?" "I don't know we can think of that AFTER we get Rob out of there!" I said as I grabbed her and ran twords the warehouse.

Robins POV

'What is taking them so long? Whatever I can get out on my own' I looked around and saw two thugs "Hey! Ugly…where is Joker?" the first guy looked at me "He is busy so we are in charge of you! Now SHUTUP!" He said with an evil smirk. "Oh well I don't think I will, what should I call you? Ugly and Smelly…yep hey Smelly tell your boss I said hi when he gets to arkham!" I said as I jumped out of the chair and disappeared in the rafters with my signature cackle. "Wha.. where'd he go!?" Smelly asked looking around dumbly I threw a birdarang with nock out gas at them and they were out like lights. By the time Wally and Artemis got there I was sitting on the pipe waiting. "What? How? You were kidnapped and now… oh whatever!" Wally said as he walked over to me and hugged me "AT least your not in danger!" he said. "well im just glad I don't have to tell Bats." I said with a laugh. "That's what I said!" Artemis said giving me a high-five. "Not cool man!"

* * *

If anyone has any Ideas that they want me to do Just leave a comment! :D


End file.
